inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hijikata Raiden
(Forward; IE2) (Midfielder) |number = 12 |element = Wind |team = *'Inazuma Japan' *'Inazuma Japan A' *'Red Team' |seiyuu = Sakurazuka Yakkun |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 048 |debut_manga = Chapter 24}}Hijikata Raiden ( ) is a supporting character in the Inazuma Eleven series. He is a midfielder and a defender of Inazuma Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"A southern power player with a big heart who's great at taking care of others."'' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *"This powerful player from the south is a bit haughty, but undoubtedly a good teammate."'' Appearance He has a thick, muscular build, and aubergine hair with an orange streak down the middle in the shape of a flame. He also has facial hair and side burns. Hijikata is sometimes mistaken as not being a student. Personality People view him as a "big brother" type, which shows when Endou and his team met him for the first time. This is shown again whenever one of the players in Endou's team is facing hardships. He also helps Gouenji in Season 2 by providing a hiding place for him to hide from the three messengers, who had kidnapped his sister Yuuka, and were threatening to harm her if he didn't join Aliea Gakuen. He takes care of five younger siblings, which was the main reason why he had to decline Endou's invitation to join the Inazuma Caravan at first. Hijikata is a talented defense player and his main technique is Super Shikofumi. Plot Season 2 Hijikata first appeared when Endou and Kidou saw his brothers playing soccer and took the ball. He shows his hissatsu, Super Shikofumi against Kidou. It was later revealed that he was asked by Onigawara to look after Gouenji while his sister was under Aliea Gakuen's custody. He also helped Gouenji to create Bakunetsu Storm. Season 3 Hijikata is then chosen as a candidate for Inazuma Japan, and gets a place as a representative. In the match against The Kingdom, he makes Roniejo realize that their families had sent all of them there to play the soccer they desired. After the match, he asks Roniejo to teach him samba, so that he could teach his siblings. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment *'Item': Prestigious Trophy (栄えあるトロフィー, randomly dropped by Team Endou at Fuyukai Suguru's taisen route) *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (ボロボロのサッカー雑誌, randomly dropped from Noisy Nose at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Family Photo Frame (家族の写真立ての写真, taken in room 201 in Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Globe (地球儀の写真, taken at the Galaxy Nauts Gou's dorm car 3) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * ---- Red Team * * * * }} * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Raimon Aliea Rengou only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Team Endou only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Team Masato' (Blizzard version only) ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Endou Reds' (''The Ogre version only) *'Real Inazuma' (The Ogre version only) *'Team Masato' ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Kaminari Japan' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Team Endou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Team Endou' Gallery Hijikata Vs Gouenji.png|Hijikata vs Gouenji in the selection match. Hijikata doing the mud training.jpg|Hijikata doing the mud-field training. Hijikata.gif|Hijikata and his siblings. Hijikata Raiden in the TCG.jpg|Hijikata in the TCG. Trivia *'Raiden' (雷電) means thunder, refers to his electric hissatsu. **His dub name Thor is the same name as the Norse God of Thunder, Thor. *His Inazuma Japan uniform is sleeveless. *He and Kurimatsu were the only players from Inazuma Japan that didn't appear in GO. *In the European trailer for Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! Lightning Bolt & Bomb Blast, his name changed to Thor Skontberg. *In the anime, Gouenj's plot with The Kingdom in the third game is given to him. *He is one of very few characters to have his position changed in the games, from being a FW into a midfielder. Navigation de:Thor Stoutberg es:Thor Stoutberg fr:Thor Stoutberg it:Thor Stoutberg nl:Thor Stoutberg vi:Hijikata Raiden Category:Original series characters